


Adding Another Pup.

by MissSpideyPool



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Deadpool - All Media Types, Iron Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Acceptance, Dysfunctional Family, M/M, Non-Cancer Wade, Protective Steve, Trust Issues, Young Wade
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-12 21:28:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4495380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissSpideyPool/pseuds/MissSpideyPool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Avengers are a small dysfunctional family that just keeps getting bigger and they are about to add one more. Meet Wade Wilson a skilled kid with a shrouded past that Fury sets his eye on and wants to bring him in. Can Wade fit into the mold they want him to? Will he let himself be apart of this family? Or is he far too gone?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is kinda random and just happened. I don't really know what to say but I hope you will all enjoy it. Please please please with cherries on top leave me comments. They are great motivators and let's me know people are reading. Feel free to give me advice if you see something that doesn't fit. Well let's get this show on the road shall we?  
> Saranghae.!

"Holy hell don't you know a guys home is his kingdom? You can't just be busting up in here like this!" The boy yells followed by a chuckle as he shoots at one Avenger and slashes with his katana at another.

"Wilson we are just trying to talk to you!" Captain America yells from behind his shield as a barrage of bullets pelt it.

"We are talking Cap!" He yells back barely missing Natasha with his blade.

Damn she's slippery.

Then there is searing pain and an arrow in his thigh. He's sure he's seen a game meme about this somewhere...

Growling in pain he throws the blade of the katana into his mouth as he turns his gun fire on Black Widow since she's the closest. Quick as lightening he swipes a dagger off the holster on his thigh and send it flying at the archer who had just shot him. 

He doesn't get to watch it hit the circus freak since he still has other Avengers to worry about. He hears it though. The definite thunk of metal hitting flesh and the cry of pain Clint gives out. 

At the same time he hears two other things. One: Black Widow cursing at him in Russian and metal cutting through air.

He barely dodges Captain America's super patriotic shield and slashes out at the Widow as she gets too close.

This is getting out of hand and Wade is starting to think he can't keep all three of them at bay for much longer. In the corner of his eye he sees the archer gritting through pain as he tries to get another arrow ready. Wade's dagger stuck firmly into his bicep, making using that arm difficult. 

Huh his aim is off. He was aiming for Clint's face....damn.

Well with everything going on he can't exactly be blamed so he won't beat himself up about that. Black Widow will happily do that for him, he is sure.

"Did you guys miss me? Come on guys he's only one kid." Comes the very distinct voice of Tony Stark. Followed shortly by one of Wade's windows blowing out and Wade getting struck right in the chest by one of the repulsors.

He goes flying back into the cabinets of his little kitchen. As he hits the floor he can't help but think about how he definitely is not getting his deposit back.

His chest burns like fire and breathing is difficult as he struggles to sit up.

"Tony! Were just here to take him in to Fury, not kill the kid!" Captain America is yelling at the billionaire which makes Wade chuckle.

Through blurry vision he sees the soldier come crouch before him.

"One hell of a talk Cap." He groans, smirking at the older man. Frowning Steve shakes his head. "This could have been so much easier kid." 

"Where's the fun in that?" At this point he is in and out of consciousness but he can feel his healing factor kicking in. Sighing the soldier pulls the mask off and sweeps Wade up. Barely awake Wade registers that, holy hell Captain America is carrying him!

"So you do have a romantic side Rodgers, hold me i'm swooning." and then Wade is unconscious.

\----------------  
When Wade wakes up he is very confused. Nothing looks familiar and the place has a very...clean smell. His vision is blurry but he can tell the room is tiny, and almost familiar. And so clean like strong chemicals. Like uncomfortably clean. Suffocating even. Then sudden he places the smell and freezes up. 

Snapping his eyes shut he tries to focus on his breathing. If he can appear to be sleeping maybe he can get out again.

Shit how had he gotten back here? He had been so sure he was rid of this place for good. This place had haunted his dreams for years now and he finally thought he had left it in his past. How had they found him?

The whole controlling his breathing thing isn't working and he is almost in a full panic now. He can feel his healing factor prickling over the IV needle in his arm. Wanting to heal over the small puncture and it burns! 

He can't do this, he needs out. Now! 

Hopping out of the bed he snatches the wires off and out of him, not even feeling the pain. Whipping around frantically he isn't surprised to see there are no windows and races to the door. As he opens it a woman appears, her face is distorted and looks wrong and he isn't sure if he is hallucinating or not but when she reaches out for him he smacks her arm away and shoves her to the ground as he takes off running down the hall.

He thinks someone might be calling his name. He doesn't even know any more. Wade just races down the hall, skidding around corners until he slams into something hard. 

Bouncing off the blockade he stumbles back before being grabbed by his arms. Looking up his eyes widen at the sight of Captain America, Steve Rodgers standing there. The taller blonde blinks down at him in confusion and concern and Wade feels his knees go weak. 

He's ok. Captain America is here. Even he wouldn't let them hurt him, no matter how bad he is. Captain America is a hero. His hero. Had been since he was little. 

"Wade? Why are you out of bed?" He asks and Wade's legs really do give out but Steve catches him. 

He hears hurried foot steps approaching and when he looks over his shoulder he sees the woman he had knocked over. She doesn't look so unnatural anymore. She's actually pretty even. The tiny woman cowers behind a tall black man with an eye patch.

Ok is he hallucinating again or does he really have a eye patch on? Does he have a thing for pirates? 

Pirates are pretty awesome so Wade can't really blame him.

"Rodgers, thank you for apprehending him. The nurse here says his heart monitor suddenly spiked and when she went to check on him he was freaking out and threw her to the floor before taking off." he explains.

Brows pulling together Wade looks between the three adults as they continue to talk about him like he isn't there. 

S.H.I.E.L.D? Thats where he is? This isn't....

Well holy hell there must be a God. He thought he was done for. 

It's not until Steve states he is going to escort Wade back to his room and explain what is going on that Wade realizes Cap still has a protective, firm hands on his arms. Normally he would jerk away but this is Cap here. Wade feels safe with him. He kind of wants him to stay.

So he let's Cap guide him back to the room. Even though his mind is much clearer than it had been when he woke up the small room still makes him uncomfortable.

"Have a seat." Steve says, sitting in the chair next to the bed.

Hmm Wade hadn't seen that earlier. Oh well. "No i'm ok. This place makes me itchy. Look I don't even need to stay in here. I'm all healed up. Healing factors are super bad ass for situations like this. Why am i even here in the first place? I was just at home being a good kid when you and your band of jolly fools jumped me. I didn't even do anything wrong. You got the wrong guy. Can I go home now?"

"Wade Wilson, we came to talk to you about coming into Shield. Training with us and putting your skills to proper use." Steve explains and Wade's brain frizzles out.

Train? With the Avengers? Be a good guy? Like Captain America?

Can he do that?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess whose back! Hi guys just wanted to thank all of you who left kudos and left me comments. They really help me get a pep in my step. So here is chapter two for you guys to enjoy. Keep the comments and love a flowin! See ya soon!  
> Saranghae

Wade has officially been under Shield custody for a week now, and he hates it. He feels more like a prisoner than anything. For seven days he has looked around at the same eight walls. Eight because they keep sending him to talk to a therapist.

He doesn't need a goddamn therapist. He needs his gun back and a training room. That's what they brought him in for right? To train? 

This is not fucking training, and he's beginning to get twitchy. Being confined is obnoxious and he's gonna start biting heads off soon.

Take that Ozzy, fuck your bats.

A knock at the door halts his pacing and the Black Pirate comes in. Yea it might be racist sounding but he really doesn't give a damn. The reversed Mr. Clean has been getting on his nerves. Saying he can't trust Wade out freely roaming the facility yet, like he's gonna kill someone or something.

Yea it's a possibility but they would have to piss him off first! And that can't happen unless he's out mingling. 

"I see you're still pacing around here." Nick Fury muses and Wade flips him off.

"I see you're still bald. Hey what's it like having a permanent blind side? How exactly do you watch your back if you cant even watch you shoulder?" Wade asks, a wide grin growing across his face as ol' Nicky boy's head vein throbs behind his glare.

"Watch yourself Wilson." he threatens and the blonde's smile just grows until it almost hurts.

"At least I can."

Wade really expects to get tackled for that one. Kind of even looks forward to it. He needs a little action to spice up his life of eight ugly white walls. Nick doesn't though. He just closes his good eye and takes a deep breath.

"You'll be meeting your handler today. You may of even heard of him. Phil Coulson is one of our best." he explains and Wade instantly bristles.

He doesn't like the sound of that. He doesn't need a handler to handle anything. Especially if they don’t wanna be handless.

"You make me sound like an animal in a circus." He grumbles.

"Well you basically are. He'll be here in an hour." and with that he is gone and Wade is alone in the room again.

Yep he's done. Time to get out of here. He has enough money to skip town again. Just enough to get him as far from here as possible. 

Good thing he doesn't have anything. Just means he can avoid going back to the apartment.

He’s deep into his escape plan when his door opens again. Scowl in place he is ready to snap on Nick again. Except its not Nick.

"Have you slept at all since yesterday?" Steve asks as he steps in. 

"How can he? That bed is tiny." Tony answers, stepping around the soldier to start circling the room.

"Sleeping is for quitters." He answers and Tony spins around on his heels pointing at Wade.

"See Steve. This kid gets it."

"Come on I can barely handle Tony, not you too." Steve whines and Wade shrugs. Its not like he can help it. 

"So I heard you'll be meeting Phil today. He'll take care of you." Cap assures him.

Frowning Wade shakes his head and goes to sit in the chair he pulled into the corner. "I don't need taken care of. I'm fine. Can I go home now?"

Brows pulling together in confusion Steve sits on the tiny bed as Tony paces around the room on his phone. "I thought you were going to stay and train."

Jumping up the chair falls to the floor. "What training? I've been poked, prodded and watched like a fucking animal in this tiny room for seven days. If this is your guys idea of training you are all pretty fucked up."

"Wade," Steve tries but the smaller blonde isn't through.

"I don't need a goddamn handler and I don't need to stay here for your sick amusement. Either let me go home or arrest me instead of pretending like you give a damn!"

"You know I think I like him." Tony finally says, shoving his phone in his suit pocket. "He's vulgar and to the point. I like that, and i agree. Kid can't stay cooped up here."

"Tony you are not helping." Steve sighs before turning his attention back to Wade. "You are going to train. That's why we are here. We want your permission to go to your apartment and get your things so you can move in here."

"You didn't bother with my permission last time. Plus I don't want to stay here. I'm really starting to feel like a prisoner here." Wade snaps, crossing his arms. He might not have his weapons so he's at a disadvantage but he thinks he could throw the two Avengers off guard long enough to get out.

The two heroes exchange looks. "But Wade.." Steve starts but is again cut off. It's by Tony this time.

"Come stay with us." the billionaire blurts out. Both blondes turn to look at him in confusion.

"With you?" Wade asks.

"At the tower?" Steve follows.

Shrugging Tony gives a wave gesture with his hand. "Of course the tower Steve. I have plenty of room. Plus it's not like it isn't full of strays already."

"I don't think that's what Fury had in mind Tony." Steve warns with a stern face.

"When do I ever care about what Nick wants? What do you say kid? Wanna come crash at Avengers tower?" Stark ask, this little smirk touching his lips. Wade instantly knows that smirk is because if he agrees, Tony gets to piss Fury off, and he wants to.

"Am I going to be a prisoner there as well?" He asks, cautious of the situation. He would be lying if he said he isn't considering it. He is getting the chance to live with the Avengers, plus who knows who else. It might not be so bad, right?

"Guess that depends on how you look at it. My AI will see your every move but he does that with everybody. That's why we get along so well is because Jarvis has all this dirt to fuck us with. Basically our own built in babysitter." Tony explains and Wade is left confused. AI? Artificial Intelligence? Leave it to Tony Stark to have an AI.

"What do you say?" Tony asks, shoving his hands into his pockets, looking back and forth between Steve and Wade. The two heroes eye meet for a minute before Steve's face relaxes and he gives the billionaire a small smile.

Beaming like an idiot Tony returns his attention to Wade, waiting.

Looking between them he sighs. "Ok. I'll come to the tower, but i want my katanas and guns they took, back." he demands and Steve almost laughs. "I think I can arrange that." he says and leaves Wade with the eccentric philanthropist. 

"So now that gramps and I have that figured out, do we have your permission to go get your stuff?"  
The brunette asks. 

Shrugging Wade walks to the bed and flops. "There’s no reason to really."

"What do you mean?"

"Other than the little bit of furniture I don't really have anything."

"What about clothes and stuff?"

"Nah I mean I think I have two or three shirts and like two pairs of jeans but that's it really. Nothing worth going back for." The blonde says with a yawn.

Tony is silent for a moment before pulling out this phone. "Well that won't do. I'll start making some calls." And with that he too leaves Wade alone.

~~~  
"Tony." Steve calls out as he sees the man came me out of Wade's little room. Holding up a finger the shorter male shows he's on the phone.

Brows pulling together Steve walks a but faster, a bit concerned by the look on the other males face.

Tony is just hanging up once he is close enough. "What's with the look?" the blonde asks and Tony sets determined eyes on him. "He doesn't own a damn thing Steve." he practically snarls and the bigger man sighs in relief. Chuckling lightly he pulls the brunette into his arms. "You're such a softie. Try not to spend a fortune." he says softly kissing the top of Tony's head. 

"Easier said than done love." Tony mumbles against his chest, wrapping his arms around the soldier. "Did we just gain another stray?" Steve asks and Tony simply nods.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And the fuuuun has arriiiiived! lol shit's about to get real hard for everybody. hint hint lol just kidding. Again thank you all for the comments. I love you all and I hope to keep hearing from you. They really getting me going. Well when work isn;t swamping me -_-  
> Anywho. See you soon!  
> Saranghae!

Wade was absolutely sure he would hate Phil Coulson. His 'handler' is that type of person that is super annoying and invasive, but you can’t stay mad at him. The blonde thinks it might be because he acts like he cares. Like everything Phil does or says is in Wade's best interest. 

Mother henning is the word for it he thinks. And it is so annoying!

No Wade you can't shoot that guy for the way he looked at you. No Wade you can't steal Fury's eye patch and paint a rainbow. No Wade you absolutely cannot share a room with the Hulk.

Like what the fuck?

He's only spent two hours with the man so far but he already knows he doesn't wanna spend any more.

And that he is absolutely no fun. At all. 

Steve and Tony had left him with Phil so they could go break the news to Fury. Phil had frowned and gave Tony a look that could kill but he hadn't said anything. Wade thinks Coulson might already know it's pointless to argue with the billionaire. He himself figured that out when they had come back.

Apparently it took close to an hour to beat down Fury's defenses and make the older man give in to their request. Guess he didn't think it was a good idea. 

When they had come back though Tony had been beaming. Even Steve looked a bit pleased. Wade sure hopes he doesn't end up regretting this. He's decided to keep that money saved back just in case. If things get too hairy, he'll be out of there as fast as lightening.

Tony had happily announced they would be going shopping the next day and when Wade tried to argue it had turned crazy. Wade isn't the type to back down and he had fought Tony tooth and nail. Steve eventually had to step in and make them stop shouting at each other. It wasn't angry shouting. More like trying to be louder than the other.

It was pretty amusing actually.

Now he is in the back seat of Tony's fancy car as the two super hero's banter like an old married couple. He doesn't tell them that though, he simply instigates from the back seat. The way they try not to smile at his antics just fuels him more.

Steve has to turn a few times to tell him to watch his language with a stern look. Tony snickers as he drives every time.

The tower in person is incredible. He tries not to gawk but it doesn't really work. Wade is practically bouncing in his seat as Tony whips the Iron Man red Porsche into the drive way and up into the garage.

"Holy fucking shit nuggets it's cooler in person!" he shouts bolting out of the car and racing from expensive car to car that sit within his reach.

There is this beautiful motor cycle off to one side and once his eyes are on it he sees nothing else. He's about to try to sit on it when a foreign voice startles him.

"Excuse me sir that is the Captain's motorcycle. You are not permitted to touch it. If you attempt to again I am afraid I will be forced to shoot you." and with that a panel in the wall opens and a repulsor gun pops out and aims at him.

Blinking in amazement Wade finally busts out laughing. 

"Oh my god the house is going to shoot me. That's so cool!" he gushes reaching out for the gun but it recoils back.

"I think you're losing your touch Jay." Tony chuckles as he walks over and grabs Wade's shoulder. "Jarvis, I appreciate you guarding my bike but I don't think shooting people is necessary." Steve adds, concern lacing his voice.

"My apologies sir." the voice draws and Wade is looking around for a camera or speaker.

"Is that the AI?" he asks and Tony nods as he starts guiding the smaller blonde away from the bike. "It is. Jarvis this is Wade Wilson, he is going to be staying with us so you have another one to babysit."

"Hello Mister Wilson, my name is Jarvis. It is a pleasure to have you here at the tower. If you need anything all you have to do is ask."

"Can I have Mexican food?" Wade asks excitedly, amazed at the elevator door opening itself before they are even close. 

"I have four different authentic Mexican restaurants on file. Did you have a preference?"

"Hold off on the food Jay." Tony interjects with a laugh. "Let's get settled in and then we'll talk about food. We have a whole damn army."

"Language, Tony." Steve smirks as he steps around the billionaire and out of the elevator as it opens. 

Wade is amused at the fact that neither of them had pushed a single button nor gave a command. The house or better, Jarvis just seems to know exactly where they are going without asking. 

Stepping off the elevator Wade feels like a ball of pure energy. On instinct he just starts running around, looking. There is so much to see and he should probably care about appearances but he just doesn't. 

Then he is on the floor. The air rushes out of him and he gasps for breathe as he looks up at an angry Russian bomb shell. "I'm sensing hostility. You can't still be mad over that dagger to your buddy can you?" he asks with difficulty. Eyes growing darker, Natasha puts her knee to his throat. 

"I guess you can." he wheezes before laughing.

"Excuse me Agent Romanov but I do believe Wade is a guest here." Jarvis interjects and then Wade can hear Steve's voice yelling something.

The pressure on his throat leaves and the rush of oxygen to his lungs causes him to cough as he sits up. Steve is steering the Black Widow away with a gentle hand as he whispers to her. 

"You'll have to excuse her." a thick accent startles him and he looks up into red eyes. "If I were you I would be more careful though. Especially once my brother finds out you are here." she muses, offering him a hand. 

He eyes her warily for a moment before ignoring the hand and getting himself up. "Yea im just a regular Mr. Popularity you could say." he grumbles, watching a tense Tony walk towards him.

"Hey kid, you ok? I guess I forgot to tell the others you were coming." Tony says apologetically with a pat on the back. "Yea good ass kicking keeps you on your toes." he answers, shooting the hero a wide smile. Returning the smile he puts his arm around his shoulder and steers him back towards the elevator.

"So your room is on the third floor. Same as Peter's and the crazy twins. You met one just now. That's Wanda Maximoff. The other is Pietro Maximoff, Clint is his boo thang so don't be surprised if he's not the most welcoming. As you can see from Natasha, we're kind of protective."

"You're protective? You guess busted in my house and he shot me with an arrow." Wade deadpans, stopping and looking at the genius like he's retarded. "Sorry for being protective with myself." he scoffs, shrugging Tony's arm off. 

Raising his hand in defense Tony nods. "Yea sorry about that. We don't always know how to be civil. Hence the 24/7 babysitter and giant tower we hide away in."

Ignoring the excuse Wade just keeps walking down the hall they've landed on. Although he has no clue where he is going.

"So who is this Peter then?" he finally ask. As if fated the door directly to his left comes flying open and a brunette kid half dressed in red and blue spandex hits the floor.

Laughing Tony gestures flamboyantly at the boy. "This, is Peter. The neighborhood clumsy arachnid." 

A look of annoyance comes over the boy’s face as it grows beet red. 

"You're a dick Tony." he grumbles as he gets up.

"You are what you eat." the billionaire sighs and two pairs of eyes widen at him. "But that isn't something two babies like you need to worry about. Wade Wilson, this is Peter Parker and vice versa. Petey I have a suit to repair can you show Wade the empty room down the hall. I hope the furniture in there is ok for the night. We can pick out all new stuff tomorrow." Tony turns with a yawn and a flick of his wrist before leaving the two alone.

"Well that was disturbing, amusing and eye opening all at once!" Wade chirps as he turns to the boy. "Nice to meet cha Pete my boy." he continues, thrusting out his hand. 

Eyeing him weirdly for a second Peter finally takes his hand and gives it a shake. "Firm grip. Says allot about your alone time Petey." Wade jokes with a wink and that adorable blush dusts the boys cheeks again. "Geez like another perv is all we needed." the brunette grumbles but there is no bite to his words.

"Come on I'll show you the room. I should have known something was up when a storm of people showed up here and started moving furniture in and cleaning." Peter rambles as they walk. Wade trails behind, eyeing the boys perfection in spandex. He never had been a fan but he thinks he might of just been converted. 

There should be a temple dedicated to Peter's ass in spandex. He'd go. Religiously. The thought strikes him as funny and he laughs, causing the boy to turn and look at him with a raised brow.

"Believe me, you don't want to know." he smiles and the brunette shrugs. 

He might like this place after all.


	4. Chapter 4

The next two weeks at the tower are a roller coaster for Wade. It’s like things never get good enough that he's absolutely sure he wants to stay and never bad enough to really leave. He’s pretty ok with a majority of the avengers now. He kind of felt a bit like a punching bag for a while though.

Wanda and Peter are cool. He spends a lot of time with the two of them. Wanda is the best in his book. She just laughs at him and doesn't look at him weird for the random things he says. Even his pervy jokes don't bother her. She either tries to one up him or adds a little bit of wit that makes him laugh.

Peter is close second though, even might be climbing into first. The brunette is rather quiet but when he does decide to open his mouth it is always something super smart. Either book wise or just being a smart ass. Peter amuses him with his smart mouth. He isn't too keen on Wade's jokes and usually just rolls his eyes but there is always this tiny smile he tries to hide that Wade just adores. 

Wade had never gave much thought to his sexuality. He's not sure why. He can spot a beautiful woman just as easily as he can spot a super attractive man. 

And boy is Petey attractive. It's not just looks either. His attitude draws Wade in. The way he is ok with just being a part of the group without having to have their attention. The way his personality can shift on a dime and he can be goofy and joke with them all or be a royal smart ass that impresses even him. 

Wade figures if he were to have a dude crush it would probably be Peter. It probably already is actually.

Steve is amazing, but that is no surprise. He's Captain America after all. Wade finds himself fan girling a little bit from time to time. He can't help it though. Growing up he had read and watched all about Captain America. The ultimate super hero. A man with a heart of gold that protected the people. He had wanted to be him. 

He had wanted him to come save him.

Tony, well there aren't really words for Tony. Stark is snarky, proud, opinionated, but he's kind. The billionaire had forced him into shopping and Wade had never felt so vulnerable in a long time. Something about letting Tony buy him things made him feel small. Tony had done it so willingly so Wade couldn't put up much of a fight. He likes Tony and he does not want to upset or bother the hero. If he wants to spend a bit of money on Wade then the blonde can do nothing else but let him. 

Wade already knows that if he leaves this place he won't take a thing with him that he didn't originally walk in with. 

He also likes that he has an insomnia buddy now. Wade hasn't really slept well in a really long time but he's used to it. Talk to anyone with insomnia though and they will tell you that those late hours when you are left with nothing else but your exhausted brain, it is some of the most lonely times. Tony gets this and they spend their nights together. Wade rambling as Tony works and tries to teach him about engineering. 

He tries to remember the things Tony tells him and when he answers one of Tony's questions or adds some input about something they talked about night ago Tony gives him this smile. It's small and proud and it make Wade feel...weird.

But he likes it.

Wade is even ok with Clint! The archer had been surprised when he saw Wade lounging in the living quarters but he hadn't said anything. He had simply nodded at him and went on to the kitchen. They don't spend a lot of time together but when they do it seems pretty normal. They've gotten to where they can openly tease and insult each other without it getting out of hand. He is even helping Wade with his training. 

That's where the whole being a punching bag comes into play. Clint isn't too bad. They're kind of evenly matched. Natasha however kicks his ass every single time. He kind of expects it though. 

The Black Widow is a mystery to him. After her initial greeting to the tower she just kind of leaves him along. She acknowledges his existence but she doesn't really talk or banter with him like she does with the others. 

Wanda says not to worry about it. Says Natasha is that way with everyone at first. She doesn't trust easy or something like that. Apparently they are a thing which is rather interesting. They seem like polar opposites but he can see the way they look at each other. 

She has cut him a bit of slack in training though. It happened rather suddenly but he doesn't know why. It's like one day she came in and instead of instantly putting him on the floor she gave him a chance.

He can easily say he enjoys sparring with her. He hasn't been able to get her to crack a smile but he's working on it. He just needs time.

Now Wade knows he can be annoying. He has one hell of a mouth and he doesn't know when to shut it. Before he came here he had a nickname out on the streets when he was doing his mercenary work. The Merc With The Mouth. He's notorious for his rambling and insanity. He doesn't think he's insane though. Maybe a little differently wired then most but not insane. 

But to him Pietro is far more annoying. The platinum blonde seems to still harbor a grudge for the whole dagger incident. He is constantly pushing Wade to the brink of wanting to turn the kid into sushi with his katana. Steve had began to notice and reprimanded him for it. So Pietro mostly acts like a decent being with Cap is around. 

Sneaky little bastard. 

Even Wanda has been caught whispers threats in Sokovian at him. The jack rabbit likes to come watch him and Clint train, frowning the whole time. When Clint leaves the kid jumps into action. Baiting Wade with his words. Even going as far as to use his super speed to trip him up and stupid little things like that. Wade is slowly starting to see more and more red whenever the boy is around.

He's let it slide so far. Which is surprising even for him. Normally he wouldn't stand for this, ever, but he doesn't want to cause problems. 

And putting his blade or a bullet through the boy would definitely cause waves.

Today is one of those days where Pietro lingers against the wall, watching as Clint and him spar. Wade can feel the boys eyes on him and it makes his blood boil just thinking of the foreign punk trying to bully him. 

Sweating and out of breathe they call it a day ad Clint makes his way to the shower. He plants a small kiss on Pietro's jaw as he passes. Smiling Pietro smacks the archer's ass as he walks away.

Wade makes his way to his hand towel and uses it to wipe his face of the sweat. He is about to take a drink of his water when it is whisked from his hand. Looking slightly to the side he wakes the Sokovian bastard drinking his water. Biting his tongue Wade resists the urge to jump him. 

"Oh hey there Sonic. You know if you wanted to taste my back wash all you had to do was ask." he says with a forced chuckle, the weight of his sword on his back feeling heavier with his want to unsheathe it.

Sneering the older boy throws his still half full bottle into the nearby trash. "Why should I ask? This is America, you take what you want here." he muses, coming closer and Wade's fingers are really starting to twitch. Then Pietro is gone but Wade knows what is coming.

He's been letting this happen for this exact moment. Pietro might be fast but he is predictable. The hedgehog is coming to circle around him and then appear in front of him and push Wade off balance. This time Wade is ready.

Taking a calming breathe he closes his eyes for no more than a second and when he opens then Pietro is there. Smirk is place the older reaches out but Wade is prepared. He snatches Pietro's wrist and twists. He sends the Sokovian over his shoulder and crashing to the floor. Then Wade is on him and was his katana to the boy's throat.

"I've had enough of your shit Sonic. This blade here has tasted more blood than you've probably seen in your whole life. I'm done playing nice. Put your dirty hands on me again and I swear I will cut you into spare ribs and grill you myself." he snarls, his voice low and dark. To show his seriousness he allows the blade to nick the boys skin and a thin red line appears.

"Capisce?" he asks and the boy under him glares up at him but nods.

"Hey, what the hell is going on?" Clint's voice calls and Wade looks up to see him leaving the locker room.

Smiling Wade stands, putting his sword away. "I was just showing Hedgehog boy here some moves. Well as I said that’s how you do it. I'll show you more some other time. I got a date with a brunette and your sister. See ya."

Wade loves the rush of adrenaline that had gave him. He misses taking jobs. He misses fighting. Real fighting and the blood. It'd been too long since he has shot off some shots at somebody. The satisfaction of hitting his target and the sound it makes as it rips through flesh. Man he is really messed up.

How is he supposed to be an Avenger? A good guy when he isn't allowed to kill anyone. That's like his favorite part. Maybe he would just get used to it. Used to the lack of blood and violence.

Well technically he isn't an Avenger yet, maybe he could take a job or two on the side. He still has his little cell phone he used to calls from. It's just been powered down since he got here.

Wade finds Peter and Wanda bickering on either end of the couch.

"Chimi-bunga!" he yells vaulting over the back of said couch and landing between them. Wanda gives him a deadly look as she takes a deep breathe. Peter just looks confused.

"Did you say 'chimi-bunga'?" he asks and Wade nods, trying to ignore the fuming witch. "You do know the phrase is cowabunga right?" he asks with a chuckle and shake of his head.

Shivering Wade furiously shakes his head. "No Pete, no. Its chimi-bunga. Cows are creepy fuckers. I want nothing to do with them."

All the anger drains out of Wanda as she stares at him. Then she looks to Peter and they break out in boisterous laughter.


End file.
